An Array of Wonders
by Krylancelo
Summary: AU. Ed is a normal boy with a father that wants him to carry on the family legacy. Scar is a revolutionist who wants nothing more than a good battle. What happens when these two interconnect? is all in the hands of fate? E Q chapter 10 now!
1. Met?

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, and this fanfiction is an alternate reality take on the charactetr's lives. 

Edward Elric stood over a man who had silver hair and crimson eyes. Edward, age of 15, had found the man collapsed over near the edge of town. Rizembul wasn't the kind of place one saw full grown men unconcious at, and it had Edward feeling anxious.  
"I wonder who he is." Edward said quietly but then let out a yell when a moan was heard from the injured man.  
Edward scrambled backwards and, for more than once that day, wished he had the sense to bring Al along. Though his younger brother would have had more sense and would have stayed away from the Ishbal man.  
"Um, hi." Edward said in surprise when the man's eyes looked over to his own. "Who are you? Y'okay?" He asked as he slowly walked back over to the man.

"No." The man grunted out, then slowly pushed himself onto one knee and then onto his feet. The guy was looking pretty shaky to Edward who pushed his fears away and let the man lean on him for support.  
"Here. Where do you live? I'll try and get you somewhere better than here." Edward said quietly as he struggled against the man's strong frame.  
"I'm a long way from home kid. No way your going to help me walk there." The man said, and his gruff voice made Edward look up in surprise.  
"Well, anyways. I'll take you to a better place. It's kind of wild over here. You could get injured more. You aren't from this town, are you?" Edward asked, though the man could already see the boy's golden eyes already knew the answer.  
"Heh. No I'm not. I don't have a home anymore." The Ishbala man said as he looked off into the distance. Edward followed his gaze and only saw a setting sun and rolling hills of green.  
"Thanks kid but don't involve yourself. No one likes me much and-" "And you need help so I'm going to give it. My mother wouldn't be very happy if I just left you here. Though to be truthful she wouldn't be very happy if I showed up at home with you too. Guess home isn't an option right now, Father wouldn't like it either." Edward said, and the man had to bite his tounge so he wouldn't yell at the boy for interupting him.

"What if I say I don't want your help?" The man challenged in a small burst of anger as he tried to stand on his own. He only suceeded for a few seconds then had to lean back on the young boy once again if he wasn't to fall flat on his face.  
"Doesn't look like an option, does it? I'm offering so you could at least accept." Edward said cheerfully as he tried his best to think of a good place to let the guy stay.  
"There is a abandoned building just west of here that has a lot of good stuff. With a little fixing it wouldn't be a bad place to treat your wounds. Want to give it a try?" Edward asked as the two of them started to shuffle along a small road that lead west.  
"Why help me?" The man asked, but Edward didn't have the courgae to answer. After a few seconds the boy sighed then mumured.

"Why not? Look your hurt and need help. So why not?" Edward said as he tried to convince himself that was the only answer. The man could tell the boy was hiding something, but he was to tired to push any more.  
"Kid, what's your name?" He asked as they walked on.  
"Huh. me?" The blonde haired boy said and startled, wide golden eyes glanced up into the man's field of vision.  
"I'm Edward. Edward Elric." The man was silent for a few moments longer, and Edward could tell he was deep in thought.  
"Scar."

Scar could feel the boy, Edward, tense against him and quickly wished they weren't so close. It was unnerving to be so close to someone like Edward. "Don't you have a more normal name?" Edward exclaimed after the shock of the introductions started wavering.  
"Give it a rest kid." Scar gratted out as he stumbled on the uneven ground. They were leaving the well beaten path and heading into a more unused area. The setting sun disolving into darkness wasn't doing much good for their journey either.

After about thirty minutes of silent walking a small building came into view. Scar was breathing heavily and his stomach wound was throbbing. Edward slowly manuvered Scar to a sitting position against the wooden wall, then set off to clean the place up inside.  
It took a while and as time passed Scar was reflecting on what had happened in the last battle.

"You asleep?" Edward asked in annoyance since he didn't want to drag the guy all the way inside.  
"Just thinking. It's ready?" Scar responded as he opened his eyes and adjusted to the darkness.  
"Yep! All set!" Edward mumured as he placed a arm under Scar's arm and helped the man stand up.  
"Too heavy." Edward grunted as they walked through the now open doorway and into the lamp lit rooms.  
The building consisted of five rooms each with a small bed and tables. It had been a small hospital but since the war effort had moved north it had been abandoned. Edward brought Scar to the middle room and slowly helped the tired man to the bed. Both collapsed onto it when Edward tried to help and the mattress sagged under the weight.  
Sighing, Edward sat up and dusted his once clean red shirt off with his hands.  
He slowly pushed himself off the bed and watched as Scar full took up the space he had just been on.  
He's big... Edward thought with a touch of jealously.  
The boy then shook his head to dispel the thoughts then walked over to a table and picked up some disinfectants.  
I hope he can do this himself. Edward thought as the man's crimson eyes remained closed.

"Hey! Scar! Scar-san!" Edward hissed as he stepped closer with a uneasy look.  
"What." Scar voiced as he raised a hand to his throbbing temples.  
"Here. Clean yourself up." Edward said as he held out the supplies. "Once your done I'll help with the bandages and stuff. Don't expect me to be good at it though." The blonde warned with a stern look on his face.  
And the night fully fell upon the two as they worked throught the night. 


	2. Transmutation of anger

A new dawn was slowly exposing its rays to the small cracks called windows that dotted the broken down hospital's rooms and occupants. In a small bed in the farthest back room, Edward slept on happily as he finally was able to get some rest from a very tiring night.  
Scar, who was in the middle room, stared off into the bleak rays. The mornings always reminded him of his mission, and of his duty. He was not fond of mornings only because they reminded him as well that he was still alive in a war torn existence.  
The light haired Ishbala man slowly breathed in and out and then tested his weight on his injured arm. He slowly tried to push himself up into a position that wasn't laying with his back on the hard bed. The mattress creaked under his sudden shifting weight, and he let out a small groan when he felt a painstakingly wrapped wound on his forearm tear and start to oze fresh blood.  
"Another time." He croaked out as he let himself fall back down onto the white coverings that barely fit the mattress. He sucked in a breath as his stomach opposed all of his movements with a renewed vigor, and he knew the bullet wound would probably leave a new scar. A few minutes passed in silence as Scar calmed his breathing and decided to look anew at his surrounding.  
Two small tables were to the left of his bedside, and each contained small cups of medical equipment that was left over to rust. As his eyes roamed over the items, a small scalpel, tweezers, scissors, a thick, blood covered knife, gauze that was tattered in places, and many more bizarre things he couldn't name, his eyes widened when he saw one specific thing that looked new.  
"Alchemy." He growled out as he saw arrays the size of his fist that dotted the ground. Several pieces of tattered gauze were laying around it and Scar distinctly remembered Edward complaining last night about the bandages all being a mess.

"'Guess I'll see what I can do huh?' Did they boy really use such a cursed method?" Scar said in anger as he recalled Edward's former words. The sun's rays intensified as Scar seethed over the apparent use of alchemy. His mind then called up his mission and he quickly willed his body to cooperate. Minutes passed as he struggled with pain and stiffness from little sleep and injuries that still had little chance of healing quickly. He winced when his arm's bandages caught on a table's items and trying to pull it back only made things worse. Several sharp items spilled out and clattered nosily on the cold, wood floor. Scar frowned when he heard footsteps running at a haphazard speed. For a moment he forgot his present surroundings and only remembered that he had been on the run from the military for months.  
Quickly he crossed the small area that was his bed to the doorframe and hid beside it. A sharp scalpel was in his good hand and it was cluched tightly in his grasp.  
The footsteps got closer and closer while Scar's war torn existence easily became more and more tense, since fighting was now what his body was used to. That and running to fight more battles.

Edward had heard a noise that sounded like breaking glass and other loud things that probably meant his new aquaintance was up. After sitting up and blinking for a few moments at the unfamiliar surrounding, Edward quickly threw off the blanket he had transmuted and ran at full blast toward Scar's room. The oldest Elric son rounded a few corners then smiled when he saw the room's doorframe come into view. He would have slowed down his pace if he had not tripped on a piece of chalk he had left on the floor a few hours before that he now slipped on. Edward's golden eyes widened in surprise as he slammed into the side of the doorframe, and Scar winced when he heard Edward yell out in pain.  
"Just the kid." He said in a mix of relief and anger. He then threw the scalpel to the floor where it imbedded itself into the wood floor, sharp side down. Edward slowly hobbled into the room since his right leg was burning from landing on it in a painful way.

"Maybe running wasn't such a good idea." Edward said tiredly while rubbing his shin.

"..." Edward slowly looked up to see a glaring crimson gaze peering down at him.

"Why are you angry!" Edward demanded as he walked closer and then flinched when he saw Scar's now ripped and bloody arm. _And I tried the hardest on that too..._ he thought as he walked over and inspected it closer.  
It was only a little deep, and most of the jagged wound hadn't fully reopened.

"I'll find some more gauze. And stop glaring, the lest you could do is say 'good morning!'"Edward said as he walked over to a small table and grabbed a few pieces of torn up gauze. He put it on the middle of the array that was still there and concentrated. After a few moments and one really ticked off Scar had been made, Edward slowly turned back around with a nice lenght of good gauze in his hands.  
"Maybe you should ... clean.. it...Hey! Why are you glaring at me so much?" Edward said, but inside he was getting more than agitated. He was getting scared. People didn't really glare at him like that unless they really didn't like him. Scar's crimson eyes had narrowed to slits and his hands were both clenched in anger. He had forgotten about his pain when he saw the boy do alchemy right before his eyes. He could remember a blue light like that one that had destroyed his family's house two and a half years ago. It was too eerily similar for his liking.  
"Are you an alchemist?" Scar asked, as he took a few strong steps toward Edward.  
The blonde furrowed his brow in confusion, then spoke.

"Yeah. I though I told you last night that I had to do alchemy if you wanted stuff like this." "I don't remember such."

"Well... You were kind of acting strange, and I was poking at your wounds alot so... You probably don't remember." Edward said, but his tone of logic was lost on Scar's rage.

"You. Use. Alchemy!" Scar gritted out as he threw a punch towards Edward's head. Edward quickly ducked out of the way, then jumped over the bed to get some distance.  
"Uh, yes. What's the big deal? It's alchemy!" Edward said as he backed up against the wall.  
Scar advanced quickly and gripped Edward by the shoulders, effictifly pinning the boy against the wall and stopping any hopes Edward had of escape.

"C'mon, stop joking. S-Scar-san! There's nothing bad about the alchemy I use!" Edward said as the pressure on his shoulders increased painfully.  
"All Alchemy is bad! Wrong! Evil! Only used for pain!" Scar said aggressively as he lowered his face close to Edward's.  
"I-I don't believe that!" Edward spat out as he struggled in vain. Scar was a lot stronger than Edward was, and, Edward thought angrily, he has a lot of height on me too.  
"I'm trying to help you with it! How can that be bad?" Edward forced out as he had to gasp to breath properly.  
A moment passed as Scar's hands became nearly unbearably painful for Edward. Then the finally released to let the boy sag to the floor.

Scar stood over Edward as the boy breathed deeply and painfully. Scar's hands were clenching and unclenching as he thought over the boy's words."You did... Help me. Just don't use it." He gritted out as he sat down on the bed a few feet behind him. The bed groaned under his weight and Scar regarded Edward with tired, and pained eyes.  
"I've had little contact with 'helping' alchemy. I've seen it to kill. I've seen it in battle, and I've seen it to destroy. Your military uses it for pain and suffering in this war, and none had ever used it for anything of use. Alchemy is cursed and forbidden by Isbala. My brother lost his arm because of it, and my mother and father were lost in it's torrent. I cannot forgive your kind for doing that." Scar whispered as his mind was lost in old memories.

Note time:

I think this is going well so far. Review please, and thanks for the two that reviewed first!


	3. Enough is Enough but not Always Enough

Alphonse Elric sighed unhappily. The third morning was now coming and yet his nisan had not shown up.

"Otousan and Okaasan are both really worried. Otousan has actually stopped his research for the last few days to go looking for nisan. I'm even more worried, I mean, he is a bit sporadic but never to this extent." Alphonse said quietly as he stared out the window of his room.

The two story house the Elrics had lived in for many, many years seemed empty without the talkative, more outgoing son to fill it with noise. For Trisha Elric it was his antics that made her laugh and worry about her oldest son. For Holeheim Elric it was always a fun attempt to get Edward to follow in his footsteps as a alchemic researcher and also, to be the one that did the harder calculations that Al was not interested in. And then for Alphonse, Edward was his nisan, his beloved older brother who, even though he got the two in trouble most of the time, things couldn't be any other way to the boy.

"I miss him. He could be hurt or..! Eh!" Alphonse yelled out when an frightening idea came to his head.

The youngest of the Elrics tore out of his room and into the darkness that was still lingering in the house. He quickly moved into Edward's room and winced when Ed's door slammed against the wall in his haste.

Papers were scattered as he looked for the right item.

"I found it! The letter Nisan got last week. He was acting really strange about it, maybe this is why he's not around." Al exclaimed! He then sat on Edward's bed and turned on a nearby lamp. Pulling the letter out of the envelope, Alphonse read at a fevered pace.

_Dear Edward Elric,_

_As of late it has become mandatory for me to be out of my office at Central. The immense effort of war has brought about a need for alchemist and we at the military would like to offer you a position if your willing to fight. Many have died in the past weeks so it has become necessary for drastic measures to be taken._

_I know you might be surprised to hear this, but it seems that our meeting last Autumn was not only coincidental. I was only then allowing myself time for congratulation on a recent promotion to colonel. I did not want to keep you in the dark about my chosen profession but it was not useful at the moment for you to know. It was nice to chat with you and if you are willing to accept my offer then I will meet you. _

_In the next week I will be in Resembul for a project. There is a military office that is still functioning. I'll await your answer there._

_Your friend,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

Scar stood outside of the train station, trying to be as auspicious as possible. He was awaiting the short, yet helpful Edward who had volunteered to get info about the military's next raids. Scar was wondering when he could leave the town safely and Ed was wondering when he would next see the gray haired man.

"Looks like he wants to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Guess I better hurry this up a bit." Edward murmured as he walked back to the side of the station where Scar stood.

"You look nervous." He commented as he approached.

"Hmph. What did you find out?" Scar asked, annoyed that the boy was delaying his hopeful escape.

"Not much. People might like me but I'm not military. They weren't telling me a thing." Edward said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's been a while…" He started as he looked around the nearly empty station. Only a few stragglers were there so early in the morning and Edward was happy that his assumptions were correct with no one really around to see the Isbalan man.

The drab looking station was nothing compared to his trip to Central that had happened last year, Edward thought.

"Oh crap!" He yelled out, surprising a few bystanders and making Scar fix his attention on the boy once more.

"Wha-?" Scar started as he looked around, wondering how much attention the boy had gathered.

"I-I was supposed to meet this guy in a few days. Just remembered too! He's kind of nice…" Edward said with a small blush on his face. He really didn't like the stares people were giving him because of his outburst.

Scar sighed, and thought the boy really did need to go back to his normal life. Whatever that was…

He grabbed a fistful of cloth from the boy's now dirty red shirt, and he quickly led Edward out of the station. He could hear Edward's wining over the murmuring of discontented voices that tried to follow them out. A quick warning glare caught the people off guard. A man in a tan suit stumbled back and a woman in pink though better of coming to Edward's aid.

A few hours later the two sat back at the abandoned military hospital. Since dragging Edward back from the station Scar hadn't spoken two syllables to the now irate Elric.

Scar had quietly walked to the back of the building. His hands were nearly healed of the most painful of injuries, and he played with the thin cloth that now served as bandages for his wounds.

Loud footsteps reached his hearing, and then the closing of the creaking door made him aware of Edward leaving from the front.

Scar closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head. Moments passed but yet still, Edward didn't see fit to return inside.

For some reason this didn't bode well with Scar. He had lost many family, friends, even just acquaintances, from not trusting his instincts. Now, he felt something was amiss. It wasn't the normal small town affair that he was getting used to.

The arrival of the military convoy also didn't ease his worries.

"More-"

The door slowly opened and Edward's voice rang out.

"I got us some grub!" He yelled out.

Scar winced when the literal meaning set in.

"Not hungry." He said gruffly as Edward walked in the room.

"Ah! C'mon! It's food! Um, meat of some kind. I bought it at the market farmer. Not supposed to but…"

Scar raised an eyebrow in a mild form of disbelief.

"Not allowed to buy meat?" He asked as he reached out to grab the food.

Edward could clearly see he was quite amused.

A few minutes and an argument about alchemy later, Scar had finished a small fire that was made from the last few bandages and a lot of hand friction.

"How do we cook it? The guy said it was… um…"

"It's deer." Scar said shortly, as he speared it with a small stick and proceeded to roast it.

As they ate Scar decided enough was enough.

"I'm good as you can make me. Keep quiet about where I am and go home!" He said sternly.

Edward paused in mid bite. His eyes widening. "Wha-?"

"Go! I won't have the crime of kidnapping on my hands because of you!"

"But I-"

"Go." Scar stated, as he finished his food in one large bite and stood up. With long strides he reached the front door and flung it open. The darkness of the night greeted him and the breeze brushed against his face.

Edward shivered as the small fire flickered and lowered from the winds. His golden eyes stared into it, then he shook himself from his surprise.

He raised his face and stared into red eyes darkened by night and his ever present sunglasses. The white scar stood out brightly against his darker skin, and for once Edward had no doubts that it wasn't his real name.

Hands shaking in anger, Edward tore himself from the floor and marched out without a final word or passing glance to Scar.

Yellow fabric was pushed by the speed by which the eldest Elric ran out.

Quiet once again returned to the peace of the building's area, and after nearly ten minutes of staring after the boy Scar's hand clenched upon the door frame. Red eyes narrowed in determination, and wounds that had been a dull ache now hurt worst than before.


	4. Mission and Runs

Edward ran as fast as his feet would carry him. The wind was picking up, and Edward was surprised a storm wasn't pouring down on him. His red shirt and black pants were getting cut and torn in the wild foliage that he ran through. His dark boots made splashes as he cut through a stream and finally decided to head for home.  
More minutes passed on as he ran pass Wirny's house. The lit beacon of a lamp that usually calmed his nerves only made him speed up. He had missed Al and his parents as well. He had tried his hardest to make things better for someone he didn't even know, for someone he couldn't even understand. It didn't make sense to himself but he had done it anyways. "It.. Does… not… Matter anymore…" He gritted out, panting as he slowly came to a stop. He wasn't home yet, that would take another ten minutes. His legs were tired from running and from not eating properly for the past few days. His stomach growled in protest, so Edward lightly clutched at it with his right hand.  
Rain drops splattered on his skin, and he quickly raised his hand up to cover his eyes. Peering up into the darkness, the young man frowned when he saw the final light of the moon become shrouded in cloud.  
Moments passed and he was thoroughly soaked. His golden eyes looked up into the sky for a few minutes more then he shook his head. Golden bangs and wet hair flying in the night.  
"I'm not going to worry about it anymore. Really. Not another second more." 

Scar slumped against the doorframe. His red eyes looked through dark colored sunglasses into the swept night. Wind once again whipped at his clothes and the small fire finally flickered off into death.  
Sucking in a breath of air, he regarded the mess he was in.  
Nisan is going south, past the lands of Aquoia. Shisho (Master) is going east, to the land called East City, and I am to go here." He whispered as he looked at his bandaged hands.  
"Taken dead or alive, Hoenheim Elric. Ishbala shall not allow such autocracies to be committed. That is the mission which I shall carry out without fail. Lest the curses of Ishbala come upon me." He promised.

With one last look over to the campfire, and to the half eaten dinner left behind, Scar stood up. His eyes were set westward. He was not going to fail.

Krylancelo Note: Yes I know this is short but I think it gives a good basis for what will happen later. I like cliffies too! 


	5. The Unsettling Night

_**An Array of Wonders**_

**Chapter: The Unsettling Night **

Trisha Elric looked up when she heard a peal of thunder roar overhead.

"He's in this mess, I just know it, he's getting soaked." She whispered as she slowly walked through the darkened house. Small hands reached out into cabinets to grasp a long candle stick. She then found a match in a bottom drawer and set off to lit it from the stove. Her long, brown, mid back, length hair was tied into a loose braid that dangled dangerously close to the fire. She sighed as she finally lit the match and put it onto the candle's wick. "Good, now there's just the shadows to deal with." It had always been her little secret that Trisha Elric, wife of one of the most renowned alchemist of their time, was deeply afraid of shadows. She sighed as another thunder's cry was heard, and flinched when the lightning briefly lit up the night.

Moments passed in silence as she adjusted to the dim light that the long, thin candle gave off. It's diameter of light was barely a foot and Trisha was certain she would bump into some object before long. With the one hand she dragged against the wall she could kind of feel where she was going. Her footsteps silent in the storm seemed loud to her ears. Her brow creased with worry as her hand, for the third time that night, found the room's light switch. Her brow deepened as she flicked the switch one last time hoping beyond hope that it would light up the room in a pale hue.

"No such luck tonight." She said unhappily, then continued on her way to the stairs.

She flinched when her shin hit the first step. "One at a time." She murmured as she grasped the banister and slowly mounted the stairs. Her hands cast eerie glows in the small light, and her breathing hitched when shadows became even more prominent.

"The moon's become overtaken by clouds, I guess." She joked, trying to smile in the dark. As she reached the final step she heard an unmistakable noise. Alphonse was having a nightmare. The same ones he'd been having ever since Edward has disappeared.

Trisha blew out some air as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. Nothing good would come out of breaking down in tears in front of her son. She was supposed to comfort him, not the other way around.

She slowly walked toward her youngest son's door then stopped when she noticed the noises coming from Ed's room. Green eyes blinked in surprise for a few scant moments before she turned to the other door which was slightly open.

Alphonse tossed and turned as his mind was tormented with unhappy thoughts.

Brother's hurt.

Brother's bleeding.

Brother's run away (why?)

Brother's… **dead**.

He jerked awake when he felt a cool hand on his forehead. Grayish, gold eyes slowly opened to see his mother looking down at him. The candle she had barely gave enough light off to see her face. "Kaasan? I dreamt that Ni-san wasn't going to come back. That's not true, right?" He whispered.

Trisha bent down and kissed his forehead. "Of course it isn't. Your Ni-san isn't going to stay gone for long. Tousan is out looking for him right now. Even in this weather." She said soothingly. "Go back to sleep. He'll be back before you know it."

Al sighed ,then noticed where he was.  
"Did I really fall asleep in his room? Why was I-?

Oh yeah! The letter! I thought that could be where Ni-san went, but ….it's not time to meet with that guy yet, he wouldn't have gone so early."

Al said, his voice going from excited to depressed in a matter of seconds.

"What letter?" Trisha wondered, and Al felt around him on the floor and found the letter

.  
"Ni-san got it a few days before but wouldn't tell me what it was about. I-I read it today, but I don't think it'll help." Al said sheepishly. "I know I shouldn't have but…"

Trisha shook her head, "I'm happy you tried. Anything that could help is okay dear."

"Who sent it?" She asked, as she wrapped Al in an embrace. She had placed the candle on the desk a moment before.

"Some guy called Mustang, I think. Said he'd become a colonel"

Trisha blinked and then wondered what the flame alchemist wanted with her son.

"So, you've never met him?"

"No, and Ni-san never talked about it. The letter wanted him to meet up with Mustang tomorrow to talk about stuff. Military stuff!" Al explained, then looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"Tomorrow will be bad for meetings." He murmured as he pulled out of his mother's embrace and went to the window.

Trisha sighed and grabbed the candle in her hands. "It's late. You'll be alright?" She asked.

She saw Al's shadow nod, then quietly went to the doorframe.  
"Oyasumi nasai, Alphonse." She said as she left.

Al stood by the window a while longer looking out. He jumped when he heard a loud banging noise on the front door.

Note:I alternate Kaasan with Mother and Tousan with Father. It just goes with what I think sounds better for the moment.And Ni-san is generally put in instead of older brother. Oyasumi nasai means goodnight, and I'll put Edward in the next chapter. Or Scar, though would he bother knocking anyways?

Enjoy!


	6. Found but Taken

**An Array of Wonders**

_Found but Taken _

Hoenheim Elric was drenched with rainwater and sweat. He had been out for hours every night looking for his missing son. The wind's howl seemed to reverberate through his bones as he yelled out his son's name again and again, paying less heed to the howling wind and rain and much more to any answer back.

He slowly sighed as he trudged unsuccessfully though the storm, his dark coat blending in with the raging night. His dark rimmed glasses had been discarded to his coat pocket long ago in favor of being able to see and his hair was placed in a high ponytail to get it out of his face. He shook his head to and fro in despair.

"Edward!" Hoenheim called again, feeling frigid but not with cold. His body was full of fright for any number of things could have happened to his son. He had always protected Edward from anything he could, and now he felt helpless and old.

His spirits dampened even more when he saw the flickering light of Winry Rockbell. The girl had been frantic with worry as well, and her grandmother was probably getting ill trying to calm the girl down. The astute scientist's breath caught when he saw a patch of red in the distance. He raised his hand to try and shield his eyes from water and surged forward betwixt the emotions of horror and hope.

"Please, let him be alright." He whispered, the harsh voice being carried away and drowned by the wind. He slowed down as he saw the hunched form of a person.

Wearing red.

His boots splashed water as he went and clutched the person by the shoulders. Once blonde hair now had a tinge of brown added to it, and he couldn't be sure if it was really…

"Edward! Ed, please!" He shouted, hands shaking as the form slowly lifted his head to allow bright golden eyes to stare back.

"Edward!" Hoenheim yelled happily, quickly wrapping his son in a strong embrace.

"You stupid boy, you had me worried!" He said, his voice betraying his happiness.

He effortlessly picked up his shaking son and decided to head straight home. His worry only increased when Edward hadn't spoken anything for the whole trip.

Pushing the wooden door open with his foot, Ed's father walked in and placed Ed on the couch. Tiredly he went and closed the front door behind him so the house wouldn't be put in a bad state from the storm.

He went swiftly around and tried to find a suitable light source. He already knew the power was out so a candle would have to do.

"tou-san?" Ed said hesitantly, his voice coming out shakily.

Hoenheim stopped short then turned to face Ed. Murky eyes stared back at him for a moment the he swiftly approached his son.

"Yes. What is it?" He asked, not sure what to say.

_Should I reprimand him or would it be better to wait till later? I can tell something is wrong, something happened out there._

He though, feeling uneasy.

"I.. I'm sorry… for disappearing like this." Edward whispered, and his father nodded.

_I'll save punishment for later, for the time being I'm just happy he's safe._

Hoenheim smiled gently then wrapped Ed in a strong hug.

"Worry later about all that, as long as your safe it's okay. Just don't go scaring us again." He warned, and Ed nodded.

Ed hugged his father back and then got up to go upstairs. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and together the two went up the flights.

A candle was lit upstairs and Ed went into the room that it was at.

Disappointment flooded his face when he found no one there, but his eyes did fall upon a small note that was near it.

His father stooped down and took the candle in his hands. Eyes brushed over the note and widened.

_I have taken the two. A woman and boy, bring me Hoenheim Elric or I will end their lives just like many of Ishbal have ended. You have till sunset to bring them to the place of Wine and Forest._

"No." He whispered, standing aghast. His voice shook as he spoke again.

"Edward, go… go to be. We'll talk in the morning, I have to change. Just go to bed." He said as firmly as he could. He waited until Ed had left the room.

"I have to bring them back. I can't let Ed know, I'd kill him." He whispered.

Tomorrow would probably Mr. Elric's last day.

Krylancelo note:

I though that this would be the best for my story.. I think it's soo fun! Review and tell me your opinions!


	7. Meeting

Hoenheim Elric wiped the sweat from Ed's brow and sighed as Winry smiled over to him.

She had agreed to stay over at the house to take care of Edward who had fallen ill in the middle of the night. The young girl looked so much like her mother who was working at Central Hospital with her apprentice, Clara.

Hoenheim nodded back at the girl who sat in a nearby chair by Ed's bed, then he walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the small house. Long, blonde hair tied in a ponytail blew in the light wind that passed through the area.

He easily mounted a small horse that had been in the family for about two years. The father smiled as he patted the creature on the head. It was Alphonse's favorite and had been bought for the boy's to take care of about three years ago.

Shaking his head from such despairing thoughts of Al never seeing his prized horse again, the eldest Elric geared the horse up and pushed it into a quick gallop that made traversing the countryside much easier. He headed South by Southwest until the sun was nearly down and the river that ran by seemed nearly blood red.

* * *

He dismounted the horse and took a swig of water from his drink container.

Beads of sweat felt swiftly from his and the animal's skin, while golden eyes peered around in preparation for the man who had taken his family away.

Moments passed and a soft crunch of grass was heard to his left. Hoenheim glanced that way quickly and was met by blood red eyes that stared harshly at his own.

"Where are they? My family! What have you done with them?" He yelled out, hands clenched in anger around the container.

The red eyes narrowed and the man, Scar, pulled a bloody rag from his side.

"I haven't hurt them. Do as I say and I'll let them live, but you… I have orders to deal with you." Scar said roughly.

Golden eyes narrowed, and then he forced a relaxed smile, hoping to catch the Ishbalan man off guard.

His voice held no mirth, and easily dispelled the illusion he was looking for.

"What is it you want? Given the circumstances, I have no choice but to do as you want."

"My brother, he needs the best of alchemy. Tell us it's secret and we can fight it on even ground."

* * *

Krylancelo note: 

I like just giving the father's POV for the moment, it'll be longer next time. More on Ed and Al. Reviews welcomed!


	8. Mock Behavior

_**An Array of Wonders**_

_**Chapter 8: Mock Behavior **_

Edward glared at the setting sun. His golden eyes seemed eerie in the passing light, and Edward closed them once his head started to hurt again. He sighed, slowly pushed the heavy covers off of his drenched form, and then sat up in his bed that he'd not been in for the better part of a week.

Beads of sweat ran down his neck while his cheeks felt unbearably hot in the fading sunlight. He shrugged off the rest of the covers and pulled himself out of the bed to stagger over to his window. Ed fumbled with the metal lock and then flung the medium sized window wide to let in cooler air.

His hair had been let loose from his sleep and all he wore were blue shorts and a white, long shirt. Both of which had been long soaked by his fever. The small breeze on his face made Ed smile, but that quickly disappeared when he saw their only pet, a brilliant horse that Al adored, was gone from the post it usually rested near.

"He really did leave?" He murmured.

A startled gasp stopped his gazing and he turned a bit too quickly to face Winry who stood in the doorway with a bowl of soup.

"Ed!" Winry screamed. Her eyes widened when he fell to the ground, his legs giving out for a few moments.

She placed the soup on his bedside table and rushed over to help him to his bed once more.

"You know your sick so stop it! You can't just get up without your fever breaking!" Winry whined. Ed blocked it out and turned again to look at the window.

"Where's Al? And Mom? What's going on?" He asked, but his hopeful eyes dimmed when Winry just shook her head.

"I don't know, just eat. Your dad wants me to take care of you." Winry urged as she pushed the bowl into his hands.

* * *

When he had finished the soup, Winry dusted off her skirt and got up. The dark night was coming faster and faster. She smiled one last time at Ed and took the bowl in her hands.

"I've got to go, so you're sure you'll stay in bed tonight? You know I'll be here in the morning to check on you!" Winry said cheerfully. At Ed's nod, she nearly ran towards the door and out of the house towards her home for the night.

Ed smiled at her retreating figure and then his eyes flashed with determination.

He'd go see Mr. Mustang, since today was the last day he'd be around. Maybe he could help with that note…

_I won't let dad do this all by himself! I've got to protect my family, especially after being gone for so long!_ He thought…

* * *

Alphonse Elric gritted his teeth to bite back words that usually wouldn't come from such a kind, young man. He was currently tied up with thick rope, gagged with a piece of his own shirt, and staring with anger at a dark skinned man who glared back evenly.

Scar flexed his arm in the dwindling light. He had done something he had once thought to be too merciful. He had let the woman go to her husband as a gesture of 'good will' but had kept the young man in the abandoned hospital for good measure.

Red eyes looked calmly at the exhausted boy who strangely enough reminded him only enough of the young blonde to keep him from a worse fate. He then was interrupted from his musings when the elder Elric walked into the room and spoke.

"I'd like my son back too, if you don't mind." Hoenheim said, his voice carrying a harsh edge to it. Scar regarded him with a mixture of anger and disappointment. This man certainly didn't seem to be someone to be afraid of.

"I keep the boy in place of our deal. You and your son will come with me to the North front. You are to keep your end of the deal if you want him to come back home again!" Scar seethed out. Red eyes stared long and hard at the man who was said to be a deadly alchemist if given the right incentive.

"You people are the reason this war is still going on! I don't have time for this! My family matters to me more than this war! I'll go with you but leave my family out of this! Alphonse needs to be with his mother and they both are needed by Edward!" Hoenheim yelled out, his hands clenched at his sides.

Trisha looked at him in surprise when she heard her oldest son's name.

Al looked up from where he sat and his muffled words seemed almost happy with hope.

The elder Elric nearly smiled at his family's shocked expressions.

"I found him last night. I thought everything would be alright again (eyes then turned nearly lethal in Scar's direction) but this ingrate decided to be a kidnapper!" He finished, eyes cold as they stared at the source of his problems.

Scars choose to relax under the harsh glare. His wounds were nearly forgotten since they were healing quite well. He lifted his hands up to show a small wisp of bandage dangling from each wrist.

"You have a stupid son, Elric. To be caught by an injured Ishbalan. You should be thankful I didn't gut him when I had the chance." Scar mocked his eyes steely on the shocked Elric.

"Y-your joking! You can't have seen him!" Hoenhiem whispered, and Trisha's hands flew to her mouth in horror.

Al's pained eyes were the last thing Hoenheim saw before Scar maneuvered quickly and punched him in the gut.

Trisha's shocked screams were the last thing he heard.

* * *

Wow it's been a while. (2 months) Thanks for all the nice reviews! I've been on a fanfic spree lately so I might update sooner than this! 

I think this is coming along well! Though Scar-san was a bit hard to write today, but it turned out fine!

Keep reviewing and I'll eventually write more!


	9. Snapshot

_**An Array of Wonders**_

_**Chapter 9: Snapshot **_

Edward sighed as he sat in a hard, plastic chair. He'd been in that same little waiting room for who knows how long and his patience was thinning. The blonde boy slowly surveyed his surroundings one last time before he would let himself get worked up into a frenzy of emotions.

A small water fountain was to his left, and about seven chairs, all that looked equally uncomfortable, were to his right. In the front of the room, only a few feet away, was a round desk. A cheerful man with glasses and a nearly contagious smile had been effectively blocking Edward's way into the other room for a period of almost an hour. The wait was enough to make Edward groan. He really didn't have time for this, but there was nothing to be done. Or so the man had repeatedly said. Edward was anxious enough to start gnawing on his fingernails, but he remembered his promise to his mom to stop doing that ages ago. "You aren't a little child anymore, Ed, you shouldn't keep doing that. Be a good influence for your little brother, alright." She had said.

The thought of her made Edward slump into his chair even more than before. He also sent a furious glare in the door's direction. He needed to get in there!

The man who sat at the desk, fiddling with a well used camera, stopped when he heard Edward groan. The man gave an apologetic smile in Edward's direction but shook his head at the glare. He couldn't exactly tell the kid Mustang was currently being held at gunpoint until he finished his report to the Furher. Also, the kid looked like the living dead when he had walked in earlier. A small rest seemed to have refreshed the blonde boy, but the recruit could still see lingering signs of fever on Ed's face.

* * *

Maes Hughes sat in his stiff chair, bored out of his mind. The recent report from Central was without a doubt one of the longest he'd been made to listen to in recent years. Hughes chanced a quick look around, knowing that he'd already made Riza a little too edgy today for comfort. Her aim was famous around anyone who showed signs of slacking.

The blonde haired woman's hand was twitching a bit over her holster and Hughes was mildly surprised to find her gaze directed right back at him.

_And I'm in for it now._

Hughes raised his hand to give the woman a quiet wave. Both soldiers noticed their superior's cold glare and both had the sense to walk out. Hughes smiled as he entered into the waiting room, and noticed the new recruit giving a evil eye over to a young man who looked, what 12? Oh, wait, after a more searching look he could see that the sick young man had to be at least 14 or so.

"Well hello! You don't look so good, why don't you refresh yourself with a lovely picture of my daughter!!!" Hughes said cheerfully as he whipped out a new photo of his 4 year old trying on her winter ensemble. Wasn't she cute!

Edward slowly looked up at the man who was pushing something awfully close to his face. A picture?

"What's this?" Ed asked, his eyes hazy and his voice horse from an earlier coughing fit.

"Eh, you really don't look to well. What are you doing here right now?" Hughes said, his voice becoming a bit more serious. _Looks like this kid should be in bed._

"U-um.. I need to talk to Colonel Mustang! It's really important! My family! Someone kidnapped my mom and brother, and my father went to get them back but he hasn't returned! I don't know why they were taken but I can't just sit around and-" Edward said, his voice speeding up in desperation as he tried to finish his words.

Hughes had to put his hands on the boy's shoulders to stop him from toppling over out of the chair.

"Wait! Calm down! Your family is missing!"

"Yes! I have to find a way to help them! They didn't come back this morning and I need to, and I've been waiting here for the last two hours!" Edward said, his voice nearly frantic and Hughes could tell the boy was about to collapse if he didn't get some help sooner than later.

"Ok, ok. I'll let you see Mustang. You should have been let in much earlier!" Hughes said, then he watched Edward get up and he had to keep his hand on the boy's shoulder to steady him.

* * *

For some unknown reason my mind did not want to write this part! Oh well, it's out now. Finally. Review ok.

Scar will have a nice part in the next chapter, I can guarantee that!


	10. Equivalent Exchange

**An Array of Wonders**

_**Equivalent Exchange**_

Colonel Roy Mustang, black hair, black eyes, and an equally intense charismatic look to him, stood before the tired young boy who was nearly a foot shorter than he. It took a moment for the name and face to properly register. Edward Elric.

Roy couldn't remember the taunt face filled with fear. Fear for his family, he concluded, as the boy poured his story out to him. Some man had kidnapped his mother and little brother, and demanded his father go out to pay a price for them. The Colonel had a sinking feeling that that price was not to be in currency but in blood.

He sighed as he walked around his desk to stand in front of Ed who looked out of breath and flushed. He could easily see that the younger male needed to be in bed.

Edward felt light-headed as he stood there. He barely noticed it until the Colonel was right in front of him that he had moved closer. The boy's mind was racing, and he wanted nothing more than to finally see his family again. He had been gone too long. Gone for a pointless endeavor that had seemed almost like a secret adventure that had turned out to be a waste of time. Ed had decided not to say that he had helped out a wanted man. That had nothing to do with the situation that was going on now. That guy, Scar, was probably out of Rizembul by now, doing who knows what. At least he wouldn't be framed for kidnapping or anything.

"Edward." Roy said, shaking Ed out of his musings. He had abruptly stopped explaining when he had said all he could think of with the situation. The Colonel could tell the boy was still thinking about something, but decided not to press him.

"Edward, I'm happy you came to me about this. My men and I will get started on this investigation immediately. We'll make sure that your family is returned. Do you have any clue of who this person might be who took your family? Also, do you have any pictures. I know what your father looks like from working under him a few times in the past few years as this war has raged on but I do not have the knowledge of your mother or brother. If you have some that would be good. Someone must have seen something, even if it was a stormy night." Roy said, then nodded over to Hughes who stood by the door.

"Get everyone on this that we have available right now. Also once we get the pictures make copies and distribute them to our men so they may know who we are looking for at all times. Tell Riza to get Black Hawkeye to sniff the area and try to follow the scent." He glanced back to Edward, and noticed the boy really looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

"Bring a doctor here so Ed can be looked at properly." He commanded, and Edward didn't have the energy to argue. Ed really wished he hadn't gotten sick.

The day went on in a whirlwind of activity and the search started.

* * *

Scar had skillfully "taken brief command" of a truck that used to belong to a farmer in the area. He had been driving for 4 hours already and the boy he had knocked out earlier was starting to wake. At the pointed glare the boy had thrown his way Scar was quick to avoid it as he kept looking at the road that connected to a slightly bigger city.

He was thankful for gags. It kept the trip relatively quiet.

A few more hours passed and he noticed a grey car was starting to keep up with his fast driving. Scar could guess that the man behind him was none other that who he had been sent to capture. The Isbalan man almost felt guilt about taking such underhanded measures to complete his mission, then his red eyes glazed over as he remembered his mother's and father's screams as a wind of fury took their lives. His hands clenched on the steering wheel as he thought of it.

He kept on driving, the painful memories urged him forward. There was no looking back. And no way he would fail to complete his mission.

* * *

Trisha Elric ran up to her home's door. Intent on checking to see if Ed was really there, and also what state he was in. If that Isbalan man had done something to him… she could barely think straight.

Her husband had assured her that he would get Al back and that everything would be alright. He had said Ed was fine, but something in those cold, hard, red eyes had scared her. To be caught by an injured Isbalan man…. Those words frightened her more than anything.

She fumbled with the lock and then pulled the door open. Her dress was stained with small cuts and her eyes looked bloodshot. She was about to run inside when she stopped short. A blonde woman stood in the way, her brown eyes looking up in surprise. A small dog was at her side, and the woman looked to be… military in uniform.

"Amm, w-what are you doing in my house?" Trisha asked, her steps silent as she stared at the woman.

"Are you.. Trisha Elric?" Riza asked, her eyes still wide.

At the brown haired woman's nod, Riza gave a small sigh of relief.

"Your son will be happy to know you're here. We've been searching for you and your family." Riza said, and now it was Trisha's turn to stare wide eyed.

"Is Ed ok?" She asked. Riza nodded and smiled when her dog went up to Trisha to sniff her skirt hem.

"Is this little one yours?" Trisha asked, tickled at the dog.

"Yes, he is supposed to look for your scent so we could track you and your family. Are you all safe?" She asked.

Trisha's expression soured.

"The North Fort is where they are headed. My husband is chasing after an Isbalan man who wears sunglasses over red eyes and an x shaped scar on his face. He's taken my son away and won't let his free." Trisha said, her vision getting blurry as she though of all that had been happening lately.

"I'll take you to the office and get a report. Colonel Mustang will want to talk with you and Edward is still being treated there. Don't worry, Mrs. Elric, the Colonel will not let these transgressions go unpunished." Riza said gravely.

The North Fort was dangerous territory, but the military was going to do all they could to bring about a quick resolution.

Riza smiled. Maybe she'd get to see the legendary alchemist in action.

* * *

Krylacelo note: I know, it's been a loooong while since I last updated. I finally am starting to pull them out of Ed's hometown, and the fireworks can begin!

Also, thanks for the reviews. They were nice to read and if I get some more I'll be more encouraged to update sooner.


End file.
